The Difference Between Being Stupid
by Fly Raven. Fly
Summary: ... and just not knowing things. Because Brittany may not be very smart, but she wasn't stupid.


**Ever had a story in your head that just wouldn't leave? Yeah, I'm not sure where this came from, but it grabbed me and dragged me kicking and screaming to my keyboard before it would let go. Just a little insight into Brittany's mind, and her thoughts on things. I've read plenty of stories where Brittany was just a character to laugh at, but something about her just… Strikes me that there is something more to her. I actually really enjoyed writing this little drably-thingy, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, has never been mine, nor will it ever be mine, sadly.**

Brittany knew she wasn't very smart, she's known for a very long time, too. The only reason she was still in regular high school was because Santana helped her with all of her homework, and checked everything over to make sure she at least got a C. She knew she only passed the tests' at school was because Coach Sylvester scared all the teachers into giving her a passing grade.

So yeah, she wasn't very smart at all. But she wasn't stupid, not really. And she for sure wasn't blind. Or deaf. She knew enough to know that when people smiled at her and laughed at anything she said, it wasn't because they liked her. She knew that no one really _listened _to what she said, because they knew it didn't matter, or even make any sense sometimes.

She knew that when people whispered as she walked by, it wasn't because they wanted to be her. She heard them all call her stupid. But she was happy all the time, because she couldn't change how she was or what everyone thought of her, even though it always hurt her feelings, no matter what Santana said. And, well, she thought that if she was nice to everyone, maybe they'd be nice back and wouldn't call her mean names so much?

But even when she was nice all the time, and wasn't _ever _mean to anyone, because she knew how much it hurt, it still didn't stop. Even when she started to kiss everyone who wanted to kiss her, and let the boys on the football team in middle school put their hands under her skirt, it didn't stop. Everyone began to call her even worse names, even though she was only being nice, and trying to make people happy so they wouldn't feel like being mad and mean all the time.

In high school, Brittany was _nice_ to _everyone_. Well, maybe not everyone because after Mr. Schuester told her she can't go around doing things like that to teachers because they could get fired, but almost everyone. She knew it hurt Santana's feelings a lot sometimes, but why couldn't she understand that she was just trying to make people happy? Didn't she see if everyone was happy then they'd stop calling her mean names, and then Santana wouldn't have to fight and be angry all the time, and then Santana could be happy too?

She tried and she tried, but it still didn't work. Everybody was still calling her those names and everyone was still angry all the time. Brittany may not have been smart, but she could see none of the other students in that school were going to end up anywhere good if they were always mad all the time.

It made her sad, because, if they weren't going to be anywhere good, doesn't that mean that wherever they'll be will make them even _more _unhappy and they'll be even _meaner_ to people like Brittany?

Brittany liked Glee club. She could dance in Glee club as much as she liked. Brittany really liked to dance, because when she danced she wasn't stupid. When Brittany danced she was smarter than everyone else, because they didn't know as much about it as Brittany did. But that made her feel bad, because she didn't want anybody to feel stupid like she always did, so she tried to teach them everything she could about dancing.

A lot of the people in Glee club were like her. Maybe they weren't called stupid all the time, but they had whispers behind them too, and she knew how much it hurt them. They were called mean names by mean and bad people, no matter how nice they tried to be, too.

People were always mean to Kurt because he was brave, she knew. (She couldn't understand why people would want to be mean to him just because he liked boys. Why would people be mad if he loved somebody, even if they were a boy? Isn't love a good thing?) He didn't dress like other boys, and he was really smart, and he liked to be how Kurt was always supposed to be, and the mean people didn't like that. And Brittany knew that when the mean people didn't like something, they hurt people.

Artie was always hurt too, because he was super smart, but he couldn't walk anymore, and people thought he was broken. They probably thought if they could break him even more (and Brittany knew it was easy to break someone) he wouldn't be so smart anymore. Then, they couldn't feel dumb because someone who was broken was smarter than them.

Brittany liked Rachel. Rachel was one of the people who were always hurt by the mean people. Brittany knew Rachel just wanted to help people, and she wasn't _trying _to show off during Glee club. She was just really, really smart when it came to music, like Brittany was with dancing, and it made her feel really good. Brittany knew she didn't have any real friends because she always tried to tell everyone everything about music, and that made Brittany really, _really _sad, because Brittany had Santana as her real friend. Rachel didn't have anyone, and who was going to make Rachel feel better after all the mean people said and did bad things to her? At least Brittany had Santana, but Rachel didn't have anyone.

She could understand why people were always mean to people like Brittany, and Rachel, and Artie, and Kurt, but she didn't understand why everyone thought she was stupid? Brittany may not have been very smart, at all, but she knew a lot of things, and that didn't make her stupid, did it?


End file.
